Gas turbine engines comprise a number of components that are assembled in series and axially in relation to one another. One of the components in this assembly is an exhaust portion that directs a hot exhaust fluid out of the gas turbine engine. In the instances where the gas turbine engine is utilized in an aircraft, and more specifically a military aircraft, the hot exhaust fluid may be visible as a red glow from the aft position of the gas turbine engine nozzle portion. In other words, the red glow of the hot exhaust fluid of the engine passing through a turbine portion of the gas turbine engine can be seen by looking into the nozzle portion along a line-of-sight (LOS) aligned directly toward the exhaust portion and the turbine portion. The red glow generated by the combustion in the gas turbine engine has a temperature in the range of about 800 to about 1200 Fahrenheit. The visible red glow creates an infrared (IR) signature that can be detected by hostile heat-seeking missiles and can significantly elevate a threat level to safe operation of the aircraft. Traditionally, various techniques such as decoy flares have been used to thwart the infrared heat-seeking missiles from locking onto the IR signature of the aircraft. The decoy flares technique, however, requires continual use of flares and can be inefficient and in some instances ineffective. Thus, there is a need for another IR signature suppression system to more efficiently and effectively blunt an IR signature detection system of a heat-seeking missile in threat situations against the aircraft.